criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Middle of Hell!
In the Middle of Hell! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty case of the season as well the forty case overall. It is featured as the second case set in the Back in Parinaita district of Parinaita. Plot Expaei and the player arrives in an old street. Trying to find the secret lab Lukis told them about. They started messing around with the bricks before they fell through a hole in the wall. They got up and looked around and suddenly Expaei let out a scream and started sobbing over a body, wanting the body to wake up and be alive. When the player pulled Expaei off the body, it all made sense. Tom Mikoja, was laying dead with his neck sliced open. Suddenly Expaei ran away crying, swearing revenge on the monster who murdered his boyfriend. Kia then came out of the door, asking what was going on. After getting updated, she joined the player to investigate the murder. They then filed young men, Eric Mortimer and Jacob Winchester, and also questioned the emperor's friend, Alice Thompson. After questioning them all and getting the results from the lab. They regrouped in the secret lab and recapped the case, before getting a phone call from Charlie, saying that Expaei was about to throw himself off the building to be with Tom! After hearing this message from Charlie. the team quickly ran to the top of the castle to see Expaei standing on the edge. Charlie trying to talk him away from the edge and holding his arms, so he couldn't jump. Time, the Predictor, Life and the emperor just watching with shocked faces at what Charlie was doing. After a while, Charlie managed to calm down Expaei enough and send him back downstairs so he could calm down some more. The emperor then asked what they were doing and made them carry on with their investigation, which they did at the university that Tom went to. They found two new suspects and they questioned them both, R.E. teacher and church priest, Henry Oscars, and Lecturer, Joshua Moratti. After questioning them and two other suspects. They recapped in the Tom's hideout and soon Expaei came in, mad as anything, and revealed that he KNEW that the killer was the motorcyclist who killed the New Parinata Police force AND Wolfgang Zieglar and that he also knew where he hung out! After asking Expaei what he was talking about. He said he got a call from Tom, just before he was murdered, saying that he loved him more then anything and that he was sorry. He then heard a motorcycle in the background. Kia, Henry and Samuel told Expaei that it was possibly all in his imagination but Duncan thought Expaei was right. They took Expaei's idea into account and carried on with their investigation. After getting all the evidence they needed, they arrested Jacob Winchester for the murder of Tom Mikoja They went to talk to Jacob about murdering Tom. He refused to admit that he murdered him and said that the team might has lost their minds. However, after revealing all the evidence they had on him, he gave in and said that he only murdered Tom to keep his secret safe, the secret being that he was the motorbike rider that killed the New Parinaita police force, by accident, and Wolfgang Zieglar, which he revealed that he was also killed by accident. When asked why he murdered them two. He revealed that he had planned to brought down the emperor one family member at a time. Shocked and amazed, they continued to question him and he revealed that the monsters in the tanks won't monsters at all... but the remaining members of the New Parinaita police force. He revealed that he wanted to save them, to send them back home but Tom came in, knowing who he was. He was too scared that Tom was part of the emperor's guards and was worried that he would tell the emperor, So he killed him by splitting his neck. He then realised his mistake and regretted his actions. Expaei then came in the room and pointed a gun right at Jacob, saying how he felt about him murdering Tom, How he felt he could trust him and everything else. Before Expaei could shot him, Samuel got in the way and told him that revenge murder wasn't the way to go and that he would face justice in another way. Expaei then screamed and cried, telling Samuel how Jacob had destroyed his life. Samuel sighed and took Expaei's gun away from him and told him to take a nap, before noticing that Expaei's eyes looked like he had been hypnotist by the predictor and Time... hypnotist to murder Jacob! After the team tried to make Expaei focus when a mysterious man walked into the building, Asking what had just happened. When people saw him, they thought he was part of the king's guards but assured them that he was not a guard or anything like that. He requested to talk with the player to find out what was going on. They talked to the strange man, who revealed that his name was Lucky Garcia, and that he was the leader of the Anti-Emperor movement, even if he was the emperor's cousin. When people gave him a look of shocked annoyance. he revealed that he didn't believe in his cousin's ruling of the world and would rather help those in danger. He then told the team that he wanted to see why Expaei was hypnotist and also speak to Jacob about releasing the people from the tanks. Lucky and the player talked to Expaei, who was hardly able to make sentences from being brainwashed. Lucky put something under Expari's nose and ordered him to smell it. Expaei did and he returned to normal but was very dizzy and looking a little green. Lucky started to question him about what he did before he was hypnotist. Expaei told him that he was in Tom's hideout, collecting a picture of him and Tom but that he found a letter addressed to him and he opened it and he seemed to think that all worries in the world were gone. After getting this lead, Lucky, Expaei and the player followed the lead and found the letter, after getting a sample of the strange substance. They went to the lab a little while later to learn that the sample was a form of a safe drug that make people act calm but it was an illegal drug all the same, After hearing this, told Lucky that he just remembered that he was forced to go into a room, a room with "KILL THEM ALL!" on a table and pictures of the police force, with Jessica's picture crossed out. He then recalled, with great horror, that Henry. Their partner and friend, was the one who finished hypnotising Expaei. They went to Henry, who admitted to his crime and admitted that he did it so the Predictor and Time didn't come after him. He revealed that he was sick of Expaei crying and wanted him to stop and the predictor gave him that drug and he put it in a fake letter from Tom. Lucky and Expaei were shocked by this fact and wasted no time in arresting him. Expaei then thanked Lucky for helping him. He then said it was no problem and that if he had any problems, he should come to talk to him, he then gave a cheeky wink and smiles. Lucky and the player told Jacob about their plans to free the people in the tanks, Jacob agreed to it and offed to help. Lucky then found a broken panel and fixed it with the player. They then send it to Samuel, who was acting tech expert since Jessica's death, He told them that the panel would release the people from the tanks, but he suggested giving Jacob the time machine, to get away from the emperor and return the remaining New Parinaita Police force to the year 4019. After complete agreement. Jacob thanked the team for a second chance and freed the people from the tanks, letting them in the time machine and setting off before anything could happen to him. The team then regrouped and recapped the whole worrying case, revealing shock that Henry was taking orders from the Predictor and Time but were happy that they managed to get the rest of the New Parinaita Police Force back to the year they were meant to be in. Lucky then revealed that they should head to the secret room, where Expaei was, and find out what the Predictor and Time were planning on doing to the group! Summary Victim *'Tom Mikoja' (Found with his neck sliced and his head in a tank of water) Murder weapon *'Bloody Switch knife' Killer *'Jacob Winchester' Suspects Eric_Mortimer_suspect_complete.png|Eric Mortimer Jacob_Winchester_suspect_2_complete.png|Jacob Winchester Alice_Thompson_suspect_complete.png|Alice Thompson Joshua_Moratti_suspect_complete.png|Joshua Moratti Henry_Oscars_suspect_complete.png|Henry Oscars Quasi-suspects Lucky_Garcia_quasi.png|Lucky Garcia Expaei_Ties_quasi_2.png|Expaei Ties Henry_quasi_2.png|Henry Jolipop Killer's Profile *The killer believes in altered worlds. *The killer drinks Bloody Mary. *The killer listens to band music. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer has A- blood. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Secret Monster Lab (Clues: Victim's body, Dirty box, Bloody handkerchief; Victim Identified: Tom Mikoja) *Examine Dirty box (Result: E.Mortimer; New suspect: Eric Mortimer) *Speak to Eric about the murder in the lab (New crime scene: Victim's Hideout) *Investigate Victim's Hideout (Clues: Broken Picture, Growing orbs) *Examine Broken Picture (Result: Selfie of Tom and Jacob) *Question Jacob about meeting with the victim. *Examine Growing Orbs (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Alice's fingerprints; New suspect: Alice Thompson) *Speak to Alice about visiting the victim. *Examine Bloody handkerchief (Result: Strange sample) *Analyse Strange sample (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Bloody Mary) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer believes in altered worlds) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Parinaita University (Clues: Faded papers, Broken object, Trash bin) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Religious education exam failed; New suspect: Henry Oscars) *Speak to the R.E. teacher about the victim (Profile Updated: Henry believes in altered worlds and drinks bloody Mary) *Examine Broken object (Result: J.Moratti - Lecturer; New suspect: Joshua Moratti) *Question Joshua Moratti about teaching the victim (Profile Updated: Joshua believes in altered worlds and drinks bloody Mary) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Bloody switch knife) *Analyse Bloody switch knife (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to band music; New crime scene: Tom's desk) *Investigate Tom's desk (Clues: Ripped up picture, faded letter) *Examine Ripped up picture (Result: Eric and Tom fighting) *Request to know why Eric and Tom were fighting (Profile Updated: Eric believes in altered worlds, drinks bloody Mary and listens to band music) *Examine Faded letter (Result: Confession of love) *Analyse Confession of love (12:00:00) *Ask Jacob about his true feelings towards the victim (Profile Updated: Jacob believes in altered worlds, drinks bloody Mary and listens to band music) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate University sign (Clues: Broken up sign, Business deal, Faded report) *Examine Broken up sign (Result: "Support LGBTQ+ PEOPLE!") *Analyse sign (09:00:00) *Speak to Henry about disapproving of the victim's sexuality (Profile Updated: Henry listens to band music) *Examine business deal (Result: Selling off information deal) *Question Joshua about selling students information off (Profile Updated: Joshua listens to band music) *Examine faded report (Result: Long and strange review) *Analyse Review (05:00:00) *Question Alice about Reviewing the victim (Profile Updated: Alice believes in altered worlds, drinks bloody Mary and listens to band music) *Investigate Tanks of water (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Pile of broken bricks, Bloody piece of glass) *Examine Pile of broken bricks (Victim's phone) *Examine victim's phone (Result: DNA) *Analyse DNA (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Bloody piece of glass (Result: Blood) *Analyse blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- Blood) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto The Four Corners of Life (2/5) (No stars) The Four Corners of Life (2/5) *Found out about the Mystery man and what he's doing in the lab (Available after starting The Four Corners of Life) *See if Expaei will give any information (Prerequisite: Lucky's interrogation) *Investigate Victim's Hideout (Clue: Letter to Expaei) *Examine Letter to Expaei (Result: Strange smelly substance) *Analyse Strange smelly substance (09:00:00) *Question Expaei about what he show in the castle that scared him (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Arrest Henry Jolipop for brainwashing Expaei by the orders of the Predictor and Time (Reward: Burgers) *Question Jacob about releasing the people in the tanks (Prerequisite: Lucky's interrogation) *Investigate Secret Monster Lab (Clue: Broken panel) *Examine Broken panel (Result: Fixed panel) *Analyse Panel (06:00:00) *Tell Jacob to take the time machine to 4019 and return the team (Reward: Motorcycle clothes) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which more then one suspects are arrested. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:Back in Parinaita